Alétheia
by ValyrianDrake
Summary: The time is running out. A child is kidnapped by four dark wizards, a pureblood young man is looking for redemption, and the saviour of the wizarding world is struggling his inner demons, he's desperate, looking for a light in the end of the road. The mission will bring the attention of a unknow source of magic, shedding light on events of the past, revealing the hidden truth.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi everybody! This is my first fanfic, and I decided to make a crossover between two fandoms I love. Harry Potter is the brainchild of J.K Rowling, Winx Club, of Iginio Straffi, so sadly they don't belong to me, but I can play with them for a while, right? Right?!**

 _Enjoy!_

 ** _September 1st, 1998. King Cross Station, platform 9, London._**

A year for history.

The greatest menace for all those wizards and witches born from people without magic (muggles),or the so called Blood-traitors (pureblood that supports the muggleborns), has gone for good by the hand of a certain boy-who-lived, savior, basilisk killer, goblin's friend, house elves' saviour, and naïve teenager, Potter superstar.

Merlin, the harmony slowly gaining a fluffy place in the heart of the damaged magic community of Britain.

A shinning sun arising in the horizon, hope is in the air, the war is over!

But... the Rotfang conspiracy is still there, under the dog-like nose of the new minister, and seems like nobody cares. Merlin, they don't learn at all? The first strike of those corrupted aurors was the last year under the tyrannic reign of Lord Voldemort!

The people needs the truth. People needs to know what was happening out there! That, is the reason of the existence of the most accurate and reliable magazine in the wizarding world, the only source of topics of interest, better than The Prophet Diary, or Witch Weekly or other magazines that only speak lies... And that, was The Quibbler.

Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw, and proudly daughter of the director of the Quibbler, stood in front the great train of scarlet and gold tones, ready to face the six year in Hogwarts (shame! She could have been in her seventh year! Thanks to Voldy and the Death Eaters for a year lost, really, thank you for nothing), ready to new adventures, and, if she was lucky avoid those nasty nargles! Good thing she's always wearing her butterbeer necklace.

Her blonde hair reaching her waist, was now a tamed mane decorated with many little moon-shapes clips. Her trunk at her side was levitating, in her right hand, a copy of the Quibbler, and near, her father giving her a smile, with a camera in hand. Behind him, was her friend, also with his trunk, looking very miserable.

So sad the Lovegood home was destroyed in the war, so many memories lost, but there were the true friends, extending a hand in their time of need... time to make new memories, and cheer up that poor naïve boy!

"Then, take care and don't let the wrackspurts get you."

Luna smiled, nodding at her father. A last hug, and she with her friend boarded the train.

 ** _Domino Palace, Geres 12th, 04 DR_**.

Solitude and a quiet environment was necessary, the havoc of few days ago still fresh in mind and soul, and rage still boiling in her veins. Daphne,Crown princess of Domino was passing back and forth the door, waiting for her sister who was in the medic wing of the palace, still unconscious.

How the heck those stupid Wizards scaped from Omega anyway? Who was the idiot who let them free? Earth could be facing a new war between earthlings fairies and dark wizards and nobody's cares a fuck! No, stupid humans! How they dare? Oh, great dragon, how they dared?!

Then, she feel it, something through the air, reaching her senses, dark magic, near the great yellow ocean.

The mythic nymph of Domino, let the magic involve her; soon, large wings came out from her back, with a fancy green dress instead the civilian clothes she wore moments ago, and a new hairstyle with red locks in a ponytail. She flew, taking only few minutes in fast speed to be in the forest, almost a ten miles from the yellow ocean. What was they making?

Golden strings of sand were floating, dark energy dancing in the center where four foul figures stood. The redheaded man saw the nymph, and with a smirk, he started to talk.

"Fairies, always impressed me."

"What the hell are you doing?" She replied coldly "I will stop anything you're trying, wizards."

"Just saving ourselves from the biggest mistake in our way, fairy." Ogron added. "That bloody monster you call a sister. We were thinking in our coldest cellars since the day these damned fairies imprisoned us, analyzing what was the break point in our plans, and that girl is the key. If Bloom dies before she realize she's a fairy, the last fairy of Earth will be ours, even before the knowing of her existence."

Daphne paled, if those idiots were saying the truth... Great Dragon, Bloom was in danger. She tried to stop them, but the dark fumes involves all the forest near the yellow ocean, and in a blink of an eye, the dark wizards were no more. Many signs in a circle indicates the obscure procedure they used to open a time-space portal...

A male figure appeared minutes later in a hover bike. Red suit with an amber gem in the chest. He took his helmet off his head, revealing his chestnut hair, fair skin and turquoise eyes. She feel nervous, still watching the symbols and runes.

"Daphne, we were looking for you. Bloom woke up, and is furious... so furious, she felt so disappointed and hurt..."

"Sorry... I..." she paused, not knowing how to explain what happened. "Bloom's in danger, Thoren. The Black Circle was here, they make this mess and, they told me their plans..."

"Then we have to leave..."

"No." She narrowed her eyes. "If I can decipher this, we can have an option to stop them... love, I... please get the Winx"

Thoren nodded, and few minutes later he was gone, while Daphne was still on her knees, studying the runes. The rune of time was opposed to the rune of space. More symbols she couldn't understand were carved in the small rocks with two cones in the center, drawn in three dimensionally, the points of the cones touching a little circle of numbers... Great Dragon, she needed Tecna for the job.

Her pleas were answered when her husband appeared an hour later with the girls, minus Bloom.

"THEY WHAT?" Screamed Roxy when the nymph finalized her explanation, crossing her arms on her chest, breathing hard, trying to remain calm "So, those bloody wizards are trying to murder Bloom BEFORE she know she's a fairy, so they can get me 'cause the Winx will never exist?"

"And Domino will be a popsicle again, covered in ice, with it sovereigns lost in the circle of Obsidian and Daphne as an disembodied spirit chained to live in the bottom of Rocklight lake." Aisha added thoughtful.

"We have to do something, I can't imagine a world without Daphne" exclaimed Thoren with worry.

"To much corny to my tastes" Musa look the couple an then took two steps front "Do you have something, Tecna?"

"Yes. This is not a spell created for us from Magix... this should be based on the magic of Earth, but is very complicated, I can make it work thought, thanks Nebula and that magnificent library... well, this is a year," signaled the circle of numbers in the center "Stella found Bloom when she was almost sixteen, in the terrestrial year of 2004, the date here says 1998"

"When she was ten? Those wizards are sadistic" Flora frow her brow.

"We have to stop them" said Stella "If she's not there, nothing of this can happen, or have friends... we can't let that happen..."

"I'll send a message for our parents, and Miss Faragonda as well, let me get Livy"

After several minutes, the nymph came back, with various backpacks on her shoulder, and throw many of it to the presents.

"After the season we were on Earth, I was thinking that, exception of Roxy and Bloom, we don't have an I.D nor a passport nor enough earth money, so, I took my free to make some for us. Handy for a mission like this don't you think?

"Stella Luna Dawnson?" Asked the blonde fairy with a frowned eyebrow "Wicked! But... Why from Canada? I swear I'm more into California.., not, wait, Italy! But France also has great fashion designers... but I'm blonde, why Canada?"

"Well..."

"Musa Matlin Soi... here says I'm from a place called Japan..." Musa showed her passport to Aisha.

"Flora Alyssa Armstrong, where's Venezuela?"

"In South America... I was just thinking that Diana is from that zone, and the nature warriors..."

"I get it... Tecna, can you lend me your tablet? I guess I have to know more facts from this place." The fairy of nature took the tablet and took a seat under one of the nearest trees.

"Aisha Nia Terence, from France... game of words here Daphne, nicely done!"

"Tecna Ely Magnus... Finland. Hmm, for what I can deduce, the Ely is for my father's name and the Magnus last name is for mom... very thoughtful. Thanks."

All the girls were happy with their I.D, except Stella and her fashion mood... that was making Roxy laugh. Daphne was pleased to see her choice of names accurate.

"Thoren Nils Lindström?"

"Yeah, well, you know, your name is from a mythological god from the people of north in Earth. Kinda funny tough, so I choose after make a research for something that suits you..." Daphne took her I.D in hands "Mine is Daphne Marion Lindström. Weird, my name's also from a mythological deity, who is also a nymph.., creepy."

Thoren smiled, was very thoughtful indeed, but creepy anyway. But that was the way his wife worked. She was fond with details.

"So, if everybody is ready, what's we waiting for? Let's go!"

Standing in the center, the redheaded fairy and keeper of the Dragon's flame extended a smile to friends and family, she gave a nod, reassuring her knowledge of the problem.

All of them nodded, Tecna extended her hands and in a orb of light, the eight women and a man disappeared from the forest.

 **Took me a while to decide, but I thought, if Domino and all Magix exist in a different dimension, they can't use the Gregorian calendar by Gregory Pope. Also, they can't have a religion based in Christ, they don't know who is he. For a person of Magix, the person close to be a Messiah is Bloom, having the power of the Great Dragon, the creator of their dimension, she, as savior of her home planet along with the Winx is like a Messiah. For that reason, I choose a name for the months and established their year as Year 4th, after Domino Rebirth, in allusion to the freedom of Obsidian and the start of a new era to dominicians. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club, nor Harry Potter.**

 **Gardena, California, August 31th, 1998.**

"Mummy!" a shout of a little girl with a badge in her right hand made the woman in the kitchen smile. the child dropped her backpack in the coach, and ran into the kitchen, a proudly smile on her lips "Look, I won my badge for make an bonfire with a stick and some leaves!"

The brunette smiled fondly to her daughter, leaving the lettuce and the knife in the sink, opening her arms hugging her little girl.

Vanessa loved Bloom, not once she wondered in silence what was the good thing she had done to deserve such miracle. Her little Bloom... she was a truly miracle, the response to her pleas, the reason of her life... and now she was almost ten years old.

Time past so fast.

"That's great, your father will be happy to see your new badge, love."

Bloom smiled, Vanessa hugged a little more to her girl, and then, they were making supper... Mike needed to know the good news and the brunette knew this weekend will be Pizza with extra cheese weekend thanks to Bloom and her new badge... oh God, how she can eat so much cheese?

She saw her daughter took her backpack and ran upstairs, humming a song of Madonna. The woman shook her head, oh the young people and weird tastes of music. She returned her attention to that lettuce, maybe pizza's night was inevitable, but a good and nutritive salad can help.

"Can I go to Andy's later? He found a turtle, we will picking the perfect name, and his mom said it was fine."

Her daughter was almost yelling from her room, the sound of things falling on the floor distracted Vanessa.

"Okay, but first, your chores, and try to return before dinner."

Bloom started making her chores, and one hour later, she came back with her backpack, and a very large list with many names wrote on it. Vanessa laughed for her child antics and soon, she was starting to resign to that crazy idea that was plaguing her mind.

The telephone starting to ring.

Bloom meanwhile frowned, the turtle was a male, so he deserve the coolest name a turtle can get. She nod with decision and stood, grabbing her backpack she waved goodbye to her mom and get out.

The redhead child started humming, she loved to sing, even she dreamed to have a band, a cool band. Bloom wanted guitar classes for her birthday, but first, she needed the guitar...

An animalistic groan scaped of her throat, lady fate was a cruel mistress! She had no luck, having to walk near her former best friend and now archenemy.

"Hey Bloom, look what daddy bought me."

Oh, how she hated that smile in the face of that idiot, she was willing to give anything if just could wipe it from her face. She stopped, watching to her nemesis with boredom.

She was far more smart than that idiot, oh yeah, she can wipe that smile, with nothing more but words, her mom said once that words are worst than physical pain, that they can damage the soul, and she saw things far better than the common eye, so, she extended an evil grin, her unnatural cyan eyes shining with a dark gleam in them and soon a yellowish spark dancing within her bluish orbs, the gaze fixed in the enormous bear the dark haired child was hugging.

"Well, congratulations, Mitzy... He is very cute, it's a good thing, now you have a new companion in those lonely nights you have nightmares with many spiders, and you have to run to your paren... oh sorry, I totally forgot they're traveling... again."

She saw it, how the smile vanished, the hurt in that idiot eyes, like something have just punched her in the gut... Bloom saw Mitzy's granny with little Macy, she waved to the elder woman and walked again, leaving a very angry Mitzy releasing her ire with shouts and threats.

It feel amazing!

Soon she made it and stood in front the door of Andy's place. His mom opened the door, smiling as always, and calling Andy. He came two minutes later, carrying a turtle in his hands. Bloom caressed the reptilian one, laughing when it hid his head, but pleased when he saw she was no up to harm him.

"Well, what do you think if his name is Flash?"

 **Gardena's Central Park, Two Hours later.**

Four figures appeared from the thin air with dark energy around them. Ogron looked the place, too many trees, and people... Gantlos snorted, scowling in his pace, followed by Anagan and Duman. Ogron sighed, at least they were on Earth, in a year that the so called fairy of the Dragon's Flame was just a child, if they have luck, a toddler, vulnerable and unaware of her true heritage...

They flew, trying to sense the weakly but latent energy of the redhead... suddenly, the energy came to them and disappeared as it came... a sinister smile appeared in the features of the redhead wizard, and soon, the four of them were in front of a house, where a man, a woman and a girl were having supper.

The girl was who they were looking for. Red hair, cyan eyes, light skin, that child, the one in a future would be the most powerful fairy alive... a shame if she dies before all that, right?

Gantlos jumped, smashing his fist against the concrete. Sonic waves making the earth shake like in an earthquake obliged the people in the houses to exit, searching for security spots. The four wizards using an invisibility spell ran, taking the little girl, nocking the elders, and disappearing to a security spot in Ireland, near to the place where many fairies were trapped in the mythical island of Tir Nan Og.

 **Gardenia, half an hour later**.

Golden light surrounded the figures of nine persons. The blonde with turquoise scarf opened her golden eyes, looking around. Another woman stood behind her, with light brown eyes, also blonde, but with a dress in yellow and orange tones.

The remain of the group followed the redhead woman, and for the way they were taking, was obvious she was going to her adoptive parents' house, meanwhile, said redheaw was cursing the portal and how slow it came transporting the double of persons.

Too much silence, too much calm, and that was never a good signal. The siren of an ambulance near the place was even more weird, making the heart of the redhead skip a beat.

From a safe distance, the nine could watch the destruction generated by a focused earthquake... that, was the hand of Gantlos behind.

Bloom ran, unaware of the paradox she can create, but worry for her bleeding father, who was with a arm broken, and her mother who was unconscious.

Daphne ran taking her sister by her shoulders, giving the fire fairy a squeeze and a nod. Vanessa or this younger version of the human, stirred. Bloom kneel besides her father and mother.

"Hey, who are you?" A little girl with dark hair, and glasses asked.

"My name is Daphne Lindström."

"You known those losers? I mean, you don't look like a loser."

Daphne frowned, throwing a cold gaze to the girl "Is not polite to talk that cruel way about another people. Your parents have not educated you?"

The little girl blushed with embarrassment, and with hurt she looked away.

Stella couldn't reprimand a sneering smile, watching that future dark fairy wannabe being miserable. Oh great dragon, she knew what's means being a little bitchie sometimes, but thank dragon she was modifying that, she was truly ashamed for her childish behavior and she was looking for growing up and be the woman she needed to be, the queen she was destined to be for her people, that was her birthright... but of course, without leaving her passion for fashion behind. Mitzy, well, the only good thing she can say about Mitzy... the bitch has an adorable little sister.

"That's Mitzy" said Bloom in dominian language to her sister "She was my best friend but two years ago of this date, her father was hired by a great company in Switzerland and you know, money change people. Andy and I were not more of her level and position, so..."

"Humans are weird" said Daphne sadly. "How are your parents?"

"Dad is confused, and mom is crying, I'm nowhere to be seen, so I guess they already took her. But is not too late. I'm still here, still alive."

The nymph felt a hand in her shoulder, Thoren had a steeled gaze, but a warm smile in the lips, reassurance, everything will be fine and she believed it. The couple watched the others making questions, Stella frowning, Tecna with a scanner, Aisha with Roxy talking with a fireman, Musa looking with awe to a little Andy while talking with his father, another fireman like Mike... but was Flora and her skills with the nature who came with an answer.

 **Dublin, Ireland, September 1st.**

When your life is over, it's time to make a new and that was exactly Draco's doing. An ex Death Eater, pawn of the most feared wizard in the wizarding Britain... a man with a stain, a man ashamed but grateful for having another chance.

Draco's mission was to learn about that culture that many years and by many pureblood wizards was looked as inferior, brutish and animal... the muggles, the people without magic, and in those two months, he was enlightened, he was confused but marvelled by the strange force that moved the muggles, and the weird devices they used to make their lives more... easy.

He saw the so called airplanes in a airport, also those weird things that muggles used like the red flo, to make calls, and the vehicles. He was watching one of those weird wooden cages with a cristal in front, where a man in a suit was talking about the weather, in a map with clouds and smiling sun-shaped figures. Also, he with a fellow Slytherin came to the muggle world and watched a movie... that was weird. Now he was in a muggle pub, drowning his sorrows in scotch and rum.

Due his part on the war, he was confined

to be in Europe, no access to international portkeys and having the aurors in his manor casting prior incantato to his wand everyday...

Dark magic began to fill the place, strong and nauseating... his hands closed in fists, taking his coat and walking away, wand in hand. Oh irony, that magic was so strong, the one who possessed that power easily could give Voldemort a run for his money...

He appeared away, following the source of the dark magic, and soon, he was in a beach, in front of the most bizarre scenario. A girl with no more than eight, nine years, with long red hair, screaming and biting, throwing kicks to four men. These men were laughing, and the one with red hair spoke.

"Is curious. You, in a future, the most powerful fairy in the universe... but now, only a pitiful excuse of a child."

"I don't know what you're talking about, scary man, my dad is fireman, and he will use his axe in you, he will make you regret the idea of kidnapping me!"

"Still a child and have spirit. Doesn't surprise me she was able to defeat us with those bloody fairies." The man with long blond hair said. He took his hat in hands, smiling coldly.

"Oh, shut up the fuck off, Gantlos" said a weird man, with purple hair "We need to kill her, the sooner, the better. This decaying vessel can't contain my soul longer, I need to avoid my death."

"You're insane!" Cried the child "You will regret this!"

Suddenly a red light hit the wizard with dreadlocks and dark skin, the tree others starting to look around.

"Don't you know harassing a child is a crime?" A voice came from nothing, the red head man started to shake, a hand glowing with dark purple magic.

"Who are you? If you're so brave, face us."

Brave, what a stupid and gryffindorish word. The disillusion spell wore off, Draco remained in calm, wand in hand, waiting for those idiots to attack. Soon, colours filled the coast, shield charms, dark curses, stunning spells from side to side, but Draco's was able to petrified three of them, leaving just one stand. The redhead man was angry, but was clever, he took his three companions and disappeared.

The young one stared at him with those unnatural cyan eyes, then she extended a warm smile, and with a few tears in her eyes, hugged him, letting the young wizard in shock.

"Wow! You're like Dr. Strange but with white hair!"

The girl looked the wizard with awe, Draco just raised an eyebrow.

"Dr. Strange?"

"Yup, he is a sorcerer, the most powerful in universe! My friend Andy likes comics, sometimes he borrows me some..."

"What's your name?"

"Bloom Elizabeth Schuyler, sir... yours?"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy"

"Wow, you like the James Bond's movies?" Asked the girl, Draco frowned "You said your name like he does in those movies dad likes."

"Where are you from? Who were those men?"

"Gardena" Said the girl frowning. "And those... I don't know, they came and kidnapped me. They wanted to kill me and one said he will have joy ripping off my skin and showing my head in front of some weird ones. Maybe they're cultist and wanna make a ritual for their satanic cults."

Draco laughed, shocking his head.

"Those were wizards. And you're in Ireland now. Do you want to come with me? I suppose you don't have anyone here."

The eyes of the girl opened like saucers, and her jaw drop.

"Mr. Malfoy, you're kidding, right? I can't be in Ireland, that's in Europe!"

He denied and took the little girl's hand. Before she could clearly comprehend what was happening, a weird sensation in her belly button alarmed her, an after a crack the both of them appeared away.


	3. Chapter two

**Hogwarts, September 2th.**

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, twice, took his seat between his friends Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table. A dark aura was involving him and the dark circles under his eyes were delating his miserable state and lack of sleep.

Nightmares deprived his sleep, each night, memories of Sirius dying in the Department of Mysteries, the cold bodies of Remus and Tonks after the battle for Hogwarts, the unnatural expression in Fred's cold face... even the death of Severus Snape haunting him in dreams. Merlin, he was so ashamed, for judging the man... even if he wasn't the most nice of the persons, even when he was a git, at least saved his life so many times, for love, the love he had for his mother.

Now he could comprehend the meaning behind Dumbledore's words... and how love powerful really was.

How many lives gone by that maniac bastard, for his thirst of power, for his obsession with immortality...he was shaken, he was utterly confused, the good thing in life was having just one to enjoy it plenty, oh Merlin, he was sounding like his new protégé, Luna Lovegood.

Thinking of Luna... he took the Lovegoods under his ward, meanwhile the reconstruction of their home can finish, but, he didn't want them to leave, they where the ones can make him feel not so miserable...even when Xenophilius started talking about weird creatures and Luna started to talk excited...

"Harry, are you fine?" Asked the brunette at his side.

"Yeah." Said, and help himself with some bacon and scrambled eggs.

"I know you're not. You look terrible. Please tell us."

But he didn't respond, he keep silence, taking bit of his scrambled eggs and beacon with pumpkin juice and pudding, he wasn't exactly hungry, but he, in the most inner space of his mind knew he needed that first meal, he knew his need to moving on, Voldemort and his shadow where no more, those dreams that somehow connected him with that Dark Wizard were just an eco in the past.

Ginny was gossiping with her friends, looking a bit sad. He knew her sadness was his fault, Fred died that day because of him...

 _'He was an adult, Harry. He chose being at your side, fighting against those Death Eaters because we couldn't stand a world under the cool hand of Voldemort, that was not just your fight... was ours too.'_

He didn't know why the voice of the most eccentric individual in all the castle was almost whispering at his ears, but nodded, gazing to the Ravenclaw table, observing how alienated the weird but loyal girl was, even after she was a brave opponent for those Death Eaters...he stared again the Gryffindor table, then to his girlfriend, but she was talking with those girls, he didn't want to interrupt.

"You know we are your friends, right?" Asked again Hermione, then elbowed Ron who was finishing his breakfast, with the mouth full of food.

He nodded, but remained silent. He didn't have the desire to spread his problems with anyone, he knew no one could understand the havoc of his head, the weight in his heart, and the solitude he felt... he was a lonely person in the end of each day, with no more joy than breath...

 **Malfoy Manor.**

A scream reached his ears, Draco soon opened the door of one of the guest rooms, and found his little guest shaking, a house-elf crying and saying he will punish himself...

"Floppy bad elf, Floppy bad elf, Floppy has to iron his ears, bad elf made cry young miss guest"

"Don't have to punish yourself." Said Draco to the elf. "She is just afraid, aren't you?" Looked Bloom and she nodded slowly, still afraid for the appearance of the little house-elf. "You don't have to, miss Schuyler. He is a house-elf and is inoffensive."

"Oh master Malfoy, Floppy has been a bad elf, Floppy scared young miss guest, Floppy was carrying breakfast for young miss..."

In a tray, were scrambled eggs, bacon, pumpkin juice, tea, milk, coffee and star shaped pancakes.

"I'll have my breakfast here."

"Yes, master Malfoy. Floppy will bring master Malfoy's breakfast to young miss guest room."

With a pop, the tiny creature vanished, and half minute later appeared again, with a tray for the young man. He bowed his head and was gone with other pop.

They ate in silence, Bloom staring the spot where the elf vanished himself, Draco's waiting the moment to ask something that was plaguing his head all the night.

When the trays were gone, he took his wand, making soft movements, little sparks jumping from the tip, surrounding the little girl in front of him, making him frown. How was that possible?

"Mr. Malfoy? What are you doing?"

"Those men of yesterday, said something very interesting. I was testing you with my wand, you have a great power inside"

"Nop." Said the girl. "That's rubbish, they just wanted to sacrificed me to their cult!"

She was stubborn, he can notice that, and was glad. That will make the investigation more interesting.

"When can I go home?"

"Well, we have a little problem. As I told you before sleep, I'm a wizard, we use some special ways to move like the apparition..." he noticed the little girl paling "the flo network and portkeys. To go to the United States, we need a permission to travel, but I made bad things in the past, and I'm obliged to stay here."

"That's not fair. You said you were sorry."

Draco chuckled, the innocence of the children was the first thing many people lost in the war.

"Can I try to identify your magic? that way we'll know why they were looking..."

"I have no magic, if I had Mitzy would never take her fun on me. Huh...that hurts?" Asked the redhead pointing the sparkling wand, he said no. "Okay then"

Draco hold the head, telling her to keep her eyes open, be relaxed, took his wand, a soft glow involve the child.

What Draco wasn't expecting was having a some kind of priori incantatem. In her mind he saw many faces, a blond man with dark blue eyes, a woman with chestnut hair, tanned skin... a little girl with dark hair calling her names, a little boy with dark hair and dark violet eyes playing with a weird toy, a blank space, a scream, a golden figure, more screams, a haunting and eerie voice, a woman with long red hair and piercing green eyes, hugging a redhead baby, a man with chestnut hair with hazel eyes looking with devotion to the three females...

Then everything changed, now was the blonde one who was carrying the little baby, her appearance like a goddess like gold fumes floating beyond her ankles, and a mask in her face.

 _'Is the only way, love. You have to survive, I will always be with you.'_

A portal was open, the woman put the baby, watching with tears how the child were crossing and then, she was gone.

The connection stopped, Bloom was frowning, and then yawned.

"I understand now why Mitzy calls me freak and loon. I imagine many weird things."

The little girl said, thinking that those memories were nothing but a product of her imagination...and then, she was up, and cross the door, humming a weird muggle song.

Draco knew he couldn't help her more, she wanted to go home, but he wasn't able to leave the country, thanks for his role in the war. He followed the path of the weird child, and stared in disbelief when found the young one, talking with a portrait of a certain potion master.

"Even here I can't rest in peace, without the annoying fact to see Weasleys?"

"My last name is Schuyler, not Weasel, sir."

Draco couldn't help but burst in laugh. The little one called the Weasleys weasels... oh Merlin, a classic. He started to like the child, anybody with the guts to call weasel to the so honorable redheaded family, was worth of his respect.

"Thanks Merlin, for a second I thought that even in death I'll have not peace."

The man in the portrait saw with a frown to the little one, she cooing with awe, touching the dark frame.

"Wow, you're a vampire, Sir? How many persons you bite in a day? Can you show me your fangs?"

The potion master darkened his expression, his hooked nose and dark eyes in the direction of the incautious one, a smirk appearing in his pale face. Bloom seemed not disturbed, in fact, she was smiling, she obviously was waiting for an answer.

"She's a muggle-born, from America."

"What's a muggle, Mr. Malfoy? You've been saying that word since yesterday."

"Muggle-born is a term used to refers a magical person, born from no magical persons. If I'm not wrong, they are called Nomags for the wizards of that country." The portrait stared to his godson "So, what she is doing here?"

"Miss Schuyler, can you go with Celly...?" a house-elf appeared when Draco said her name "She can led you to the garden. We have some peacocks."

Bloom lit up and nodded, and ran behind the house elf.

"I found her when four wizards were threatening her. They wanted to kill her, those wizards didn't need wands, and their magic was strong. I just had lucky to stunt three of them. But there's something I heard, the girl, being a fairy, a powerful one, and they having to stop her now..."

"Fairies have no more than three inches. Anyway, if you want, I can discuss this with Minerva, I hope not to be wrong, but I guess you're not going to be her guardian."

"She have parents, but I saw something in her mind, her memories, a portal like distortion... I think I'll need the help of the headmistress, leaving the Ministry out of this."

"Very well." Said the portrait "I will be in Hogwarts."

 **Gardenia.**

Vanessa stopped crying, her little girl, kidnapped, the seven girls fixed the damages the earthquake have left, and one with those eyes, that hair, saying she's from twelve years in the future!

Mike fainted, but she was strong, she needed know everything.

"So, after that, I knew the truth, you weren't my birth parents, but that doesn't matters. In my heart you are, and I love you both with all my being... I'll never have how to pay the love you have for me, even knowing I'm not yours..." A sincere smiled in the face of the redhead, tears falling...

Vanessa wiped the tears with her hands, cupped the face of that young woman, amazed to see how beautiful her baby will be.

"Oh sweetheart, you're ours, you were since the very first second... I loved you since the moment I saw you, I felt it, here" said touching the center of her chest. "Is a blessing know we were important to you."

"Always, mom." The redhead hugged her, crying like a little girl. "I- I found them, a curse, my home planet covered in ice, the citizens trapped in stone, my fiancée helped in that mission... Marion is a good woman, and I look a lot like her...but we aren't on the same page. And Oritel, well, he is a good man, brave and fair, but boring, I... prefer to be in the academic, man, so many years lost can't be recuperated in four years. I can't feel them like a family, that's sad, and I feel guilty, but my family, my place is here."

Vanessa placed the head of the redhead woman in her lap, passing her fingers through that fire-like hair, understanding many things. First, her baby wasn't even from the Earth. She was an extraterrestrial being, from a world far far away, in the stars. Second, she has powers, and wings in her back, she can fly like a bird, and has great dominance with the Fire. Third, the blonde woman with golden eyes is her eldest sister, and the man in the group, her brother in law...

"We erased the mind of the people" said the girl with dark skin "Tecna detected where the wizards were, we will be leaving in two hours."

"So, all is true..."

"Yes ma'am, in a future the fairies of Earth will be free of their imprisonment, that's, indirectly, thanks to Bloom." Aisha signaled the sleepy fairy in the lap of her human mum.

"I always knew she was special, but..."

"We all are, ma'am, you're too, the mother of that girl is nothing but special." The androsian smiled. "And her father's too. Still she's like everybody, a being, she isn't perfect, I am witness of every moment she failed, took bad decisions and let her temper get the worst of her... she also had a dark side in our second year. We called her Dark Bloom."

"What? Dark Bloom?"

"Is the manifestation of the darkness we all have in our hearts... thanks to her sister she now dominates that darkness, making the ire of that state in a powerful weapon... so, now no one can control her as Darkar did then... I am sure she will be a great queen"

Vanessa nodded, she knew her little girl will be someday a great person, but a Queen, that was other level. She was surprised when saw the photos of her future son-in-law, she always thought Bloom and that little friend of hers, Andy, ending together in a future, and took fun making Mike jealous... but Andy wasn't the one, was that King in training, with blond hair, blue eyes...

"He makes her happy?" Asked after a moment.

"He's a jerk sometimes, and jealous, but Bloom kick his royal ass every time he's being an douche, and we laugh for that. Yes, she is happy with him, but he has a girl obsessed with making their lives a hell... his ex-fiancée, princess Diaspro. His parents picked that girl since he was a child, because being a future king means having a fiancée since infancy, but then our dear Bloom came and... let's say Diaspro doesn't likes being rejected."

Daphne enters the room, with her husband at her side. "We're leaving in an hour, Aisha... Vanessa, we will bring back Bloom... it's a promise."

"Thanks, Daphne." Replied with gratitude. The woman smiled, the man nod and then they left the room.

Bloom stirred a little, a peaceful expression in her features... Vanessa hoped his little girl were safe and sound.


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I'm not italian or british so there's no way I could own Winx Club, or Harry Potter.

 **September 2th, 1998** , **Hogwarts.**

The portrait of the potion master and former headmaster, entered in his portrait in the headmistress office in Hogwarts, passing the portrait of the old coot called Albus fucking Dumbledore, who smiled in his direction. The potion master rolled his eyes.

"Severus, my boy, nice to see you." said Albus; the how the eyes of the deceased headmaster had that sparkling gaze in the portrait was beyond him.

"I would say the same if I could, Albus." Replied camly, and took a seat in the chair painted in the portrait.

"Hello Severus."

"Minerva." He made a quick nod to the old woman and former colleague. "Can we have a word? Privately."

"Of course." Minerva replied and took a little and empty enchanted portrait from her desk, signalling her predecessor to enter there.

"Severus, my boy, is something of much importance to tell it in from of us?" Said the portrait of the former director. Severus snorted, Gryffindors and their obsession of knowing everything to stuck their noses where they haven't been called.

It didn't surprise him at all, Albus had a bad habit, the raw need to control everything, like chess pieces.

"It is." said plain and without another word, emerged of his portrait and entered the other in Minerva's hand.

They got out of the office, passing the annoying voices of children and teenagers, and soon they were near the dungeons, specifically, an empty classroom used by the deceased potion master in his free time when he was alive.

The reasons why Snape loved that place was the many wards he had put in the time he were headmaster. A place to talk without the annoying voices of the Carrows, or the incessant yelling of the dunderheads he had under his charge... and a powerful muffliato that even in his dead, didn't vanished thanks to the instructions in an ancient book..

Minerva seated in a comfy cogswell chair, green and black, putting the little portrait on the desk.

"What is that so important you wanted to talk with me?"

"Draco found an annoying little pest, and saved her from Dark Wizards. It appears that the girl is not from here, is from America and he can't take portkeys to travel out the magical Britain..."

"Dark Wizards... Morgana's sake, we had enough of Dark Wizards for two lifetimes. Severus, what is my part on all this?"

"Help Draco, of course. I know you're capable, even in if that capable means the intrusion of those dunderheads of your house." The stare of the former potion master was of somebody so bored with everything... "The child is magical, will not be a problem if she stays here a few days."

"Well, Hogwarts was founded to protect the children from the menace of the muggles and their church in the Dark Ages... if this child is magical and is in peril, she can come here."

Severus nodded and abandoned the portrait, wanting the solitude in Malfoy Manor.

Minerva stood and hurry her way to the headmistress office, with worry saw Potter standing in front of a blank space, and Granger trying to make him speak.

She knew the young man had it hard, depression is a bad counselor. She had the hope the boy started talking soon, he needed what muggles call, therapy.

Not many moments after she made it to her office, the red flames of the chimney turned a pale jade green, and two persons, a tall young man and a little girl emerged from the flames, the both with robes in green colours.

"Headmistress McGonagall." politely said the young man "Thanks for your help."

"You're welcome Mr Malfoy. How's your mother?"

"Waiting. My father will be release from Azkaban next year. But, our problem now is with her." Draco looked behind, where the child was hidden.

Bloom was looking the strange office with a hint of fear. Her big bright blue eyes gazing the men and women in the portraits. Some of them sleeping. The young wizard put his hand in the head of the redhead.

"What we have here?" Said a joyous voice from one of the portraits. Sparkling eyes, long white beard... "What's your name, my dear?"

"Bloom Elizabeth Schuyler, sir."

"Schuyler? Like Bartholomew Schuyler, the famous curse-breaker master of Germany?" Said another one.

"She must be a pureblood then!" exclaimed the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black.

"I heard the Schuyler emigrated to the new world in between the Second muggle World war in 1942. Those nasty muggles killing the ones who helped those Jews..." Armando frowned.

"And don't forget that was the time Grindelwald raised as a Dark Wizard..."

"How old are you, my dear?"asked the portrait that spoke first, interrumpting his predecessors. "You don't look with enough age to be in Hogwarts."

"She's nine, almost ten." Replied Draco with annoy in his voice. "I think my godfather told you everything you needed to know, didn't he?"

"Yes, Mr Malfoy. He did it, but what we want now is an explanation. Also, if she's going to be here, she must have a fellow student responsible in charge..."

"Saint Potty." The blonde rolled his eyes, Bloom behind him raised an eyebrow, then smiled.

"Saint Potty, that's a funny name."

"I'm afraid Mr. Potter isn't in shape to take that responsibility now. The war left him with post traumatic stress... we'll have to use the hat, and assign a member of that house to take care of Miss Schuyler."

Draco nodded and gave a quick explanation. Bloom nodded and filled the holes in the story. McGonagall narrowed her eyes at the mention of a group of dark wizards, Hogwarts wasn't ready to face another attack.

But they couldn't let a child alone, not when she was targeted by evil forces.

Bloom meanwhile was sure the men that kidnapped her wanted to sacrifice her in a dark cult, making the wizard, the old witch and the portraits chuckle.

She frowned, why nobody believed it? In the church, the reverend said that, mean persons kidnapping children to drink their blood in cults to Satan, and that they made it near Halloween. For that reason parents have to be with their children, and be against that pagan tradition...

The headmistress stood and walked to a portrait, opening and revealing the place where a snoring hat was sleeping. The old woman took the hat, and this stirred like he was alive. Bloom was stunned by this, in few hours, she not only were kidnapped, she did meet a real wizard, had the chance to travel in the most uncomfortable way, saw real magic in action, saw elves and talked to portraits... now she was watching a hat, talking.

"The sort was yesterday headmistress. What is so important to discuss now?"

"We have a guest, Orion. She's nine, and she's in danger. She needs to stay in Hogwarts but we need to put a student in charge, from one house. We need you to know what we need to know, in the hypothetical case she would be sorted here, which house she would be."

The hat moved his point, and was putting in the head of the redhead child. A voice began to talk inside her head.

"An unique individual are you... you're not even from this world I see..."

"I don't understand you... huh, Mr Hat?"

"I see everything inside between your ears, child, that's my job, to search the strength and weakness, the abilities and qualities. I send the brave ones with heart of gold to the great lion house, and the sly, smart and ambitious to the serpent's den. Those who have thirst of knowledge and wisdom, to the marvellous eagle nest I send, but those who are amicable and gently with the badges will be.

"I am the sorting hat, two hats like me you'll never find, I was created for the great Godric, and enchanted by the lovely Rowena, with impartial judgement by the fair Helga, and the power to see what's hidden is, by the cunning one, that Salazar, so let me child to see your mind, to see in which house you'll be fine."

Bloom was laughing. The hat started a song inside her head, and she doesn't understand why she wasn't afraid. Something inside her head must be wrong, maybe she lost her mind, and was a loon like Mitzy called her. But she was curious, and wanted to know, prove her theories, and now, she had one. Magic is real.

"You're funny, and have a great voice, sir."

"You're interesting as well, and very powerful too. Oh, many years passed since the last time I heard about guardian fairies and now I'm in the head of one... but you have to learn, have to be prepared, because, with a great power, a great responsibility came chained to it. You have traits to be in Slytherin little one, you're ambitious, you're cunning and sly, smart enough too, but you need to learn even more than hide. The only place for you is..."

"Ravenclaw" screamed the hat, after almost ten minutes. Minerva took the hat off of her head, smiling motherly to the redhead child.

"I need to go. The Aurors came everyday checking if I'm not making dark magic. I'll see you tomorrow Miss Schuyler."

Bloom nodded sadly, and ran hugging Draco, before he stepped in the fire place where he were engulfed by the green flames. Minerva took her by the hand and they descended the stairs, a weird figure made of stone moved aside.

The little one saw everything with awe, the floating candles, the many boys and girls in robes with books and wands walking in the halls, a tiny man with a funny mustache... she and the headmistress walked in a great hall with four large tables and banners in different colours above. In one, was red and yellow tones, a lion stood in his back feet, two paws in the air, ready to attack. The green one with silver bord has a serpent with green scales and silver tiny eyes. But they stopped in the blue one with bronze tones. Above, the image of an bronze eagle with blue eyes and extended wings greeted her.

One girl was there, the only one, but the only option in the house of the eagles. A former veteran of the war against Voldemort. She had dirty blonde hair, silvery gray eyes so big like the moon and fair skin. The girl had her wand stucked behind her left ear. She had radishes in her ears and a cap as necklace. She raised her gaze and smiled warming to the headmistress.

"Hello Professor McGonagall"

"Miss Lovegood, she is Miss Schuyler. Is a bit young but needs a guardian. The sorting hat put her in Ravenclaw and..."

"I'll do it" replied with a dreamy voice, patting her side. "Come and sit here Miss Schuyler."

"Just call me Bloom."

"Good." Luna frowned putting the tip of her finger in the tip of the nose of the young one "You have an infestation of wrackspurts"

"Wrackspurts?"

Luna nodded "They're invisibles, they float in through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy."

Bloom nodded unsure of what she could say, and took a seat aside the blonde, moving her hand around the head, trying to scare away the devious and invisible creatures.

The headmistress sighed and took her leave, walking to a large table in front. Many people started to enter the Great Hall, friends chatting, gossiping... She narrowed her eyes to those who were giggling and teasing saying loony, looking in their direction.

Luna took her wand, a silvery hare sprout from the wood stick making the little one laugh.

"Now you don't have Wrackspurts. They hate positive thoughts."

"Thank you. My name is Bloom. What's yours?"

"You already said your name. Mine's Luna. You're in problems, aren't you?" Asked the blonde and she nodded, starting to exposing why she was in Hogwarts and saying she missed her friend Draco.

Talking with Luna was great, she was a great listener. The ravenclaw was sure that all was fault of some things called heliopaths, and that was a evil scheme from a Fudge that was a vampire... those four were his workers?

"He knows we have Harry, so he needs kidnap magical children from around the world to make a evil team and bring down the Ministry, in revenge for lose his position as minister. Then the aurors can spread gum disease and help Fudge. This needs to be in the next article in the Quibbler!"

Bloom gave a quick nod, if her guardian said was important, it must be, after all, her life changed in seconds so, she need something to believe. Now she had two friends in that place faraway from home. Oh damn, her parents must be very worried, she had to ask her guardian how she can go home.

Then something called her attention. Many girls were flirting with a boy with glasses and unruly dark hair. The poor one had an dark aura around him, and a gloomy face, like he had seen someone killing kitties with a clamp.

"Hello Harry Potter" said Luna without leaving the page she was reading. The little redhead looked curious, reacting to that name. He was Saint Potty! But he didn't looked so special...

"Hi Luna" the boy took a seat resting his elbows on the table, and let fall his head in his hands. "Have you seen Ginny?" The blonde shook her head "That's great."

Bloom saw something floating above the boy and gasped, then she rubbed her eyes but that image didn't disappear. The aura was purple, and sad, almost crying, depressed...

"You're tormented, Saint Potty"

The boy gazed the little girl bewildered and frowned. She was grinning.

"She's my protégé, Harry" replied Luna before he make the question. "She needs a guardian here because Fudge kidnapped her to make a team to destroy the Ministry letting the Rotfangs create a chaos" she raised her head and frowned. "You're tormented, Harry Potter."

"That's what I said." said the child, pouting.

"Kidnapped?"

"Yeah, four. I was with my family having supper, the earth started to shake, was an earthquake, we were reaching the safe spot and they came and took me away, they were about to sacrifice me to their satanic cult but Mr. Malfoy came a saved me using an stick like that." She signaled the wand.

Harry frowned, a little bit confused. Draco Malfoy... the most selfish person he ever had the displeasure to meet... saving a life? Why the rotation of the planet didn't stopped by now?

 **Valyrian's replies.**

 **Silvos-** Thanks for your comment! I don't think Luna will be a fairy, but that's a good idea.


	5. Chapter Four

**Gardenia**

Stella took the ring in her finger, extending her arm and light filled the room with golden colours. A silver scepter fell in her hand, glowing in golden tones. The energy of the sun and the light surrounded the blonde girl, as two huge golden wings appeared at her back and her dress changed for a violet jumpsuit, with a skirt with a blue gem and heels the same colour of the skirt. A peach organza clinging from her bracelets and a tiara with a blue gem in her head. Her hair in a small ponytail in the right side of her head.

The Bloomix was a great level of power, allowing the fairy use the spark of the dragon flame follow the Dragonwell, or in few words, the little girl who has the greatest power in the magical universe inside. The fairy of the shining sun smiled, ready to open a portal to the coordinates 53- 20 33 North, 6- 15 57 West. In words of Tecna, a country.

The sun's fairy saw the father of the fire fairy frowning and couldn't reprimand a sight, reminding that time when Bloom saved her arse from Knut and his cronies, and the father was so stubborn to believe in magic, and fairies, and her own daughter being one... time past flying and damn, she felt old.

Vanessa was talking with Aisha and Daphne, while Thoren remain in silence, his hammer in hand, changed in his paladin suit. Roxy was somehow sad. Maybe she was reviving the last adventures on Earth, when she was afraid of magic, when she just wanted to be normal, when she was unaware of her lineage...

"I hope lil' Bloom's fine" said the princess of Tir Nan Og in a whisper. "If the Winx Club never came to Gardenia, I'll never be a fairy and I hate the idea of not having wings. I was afraid in the beginning, but now..."

"Everything will be alright in the end." Flora said peaceful.

"I can't accept this!" Yelled Mike suddenly, pointing to Stella. "We are a christian family, we don't believe in this nonsense of fairies and magic. That's pagan! It's abomination."

The Winx gulped, all of them incredulous and hurt. Daphne bow down her head, and Bloom, shocked and sad left the room with tears in her eyes.

"Well, let me say I was here in the pagan celebration of Saturnalia turned into the christian celebration called Christmas in the terrestrial year of 2007" interrupted Tecna ", and let me say that that kind of thoughts are nonsense sir. All I saw was people singing, kneeling, praying, getting up, sitting down, eating a white cracker, getting splashed by a weird water while the priest made weird hand symbols, and then all of they were listening vesicles of a old book, and in the end, giving money, as paying for an instructor

"well, that's in my point of view. All I ask is a open mind, I'm not saying you're wrong, or right, all I'm saying is, don't let the rules cloud your mind, embrace logic, embrace the fact that you daughter is magical."

"You're like demons, you can't be good."

"And you had a good brainwash." Replied the techno fairy angry, her eyes flashing. "I do not believe in deities and I can see why. You humans leave your lives and the marvels of universe in order to bow in front a... a god, who ask so many and stranger things, and a book that condemn the mere birth of my kin, of your daughter that is a fairy like us. You even can kill another person for that belief. Great Dragon, it's easier to fool people than to convince them that they have been fooled."

"That's a quote of Mark Twain!" Exclaimed Roxy breaking the tension, thumb up to the fairy of technology.

"Do you have any God?" Asked Vanessa.

"No" said Daphne "The great Dragon doesn't consider himself as a god, he is not so self-centered. He is life, and he creates life, he lives in all of us, is the light opposed to the dark, but he doesn't needs being worshipped, nor ask for sacrifices... he even doesn't have temples, even nymphs have one but not the Great Dragon.

"When he left us, he left the nine great nymphs to rule his creation, and chose a keeper from the most noble house, a champion to use his power to maintain balance. In another life, and in this one, I was the prime nymph and also was the keeper like was my mother and her mother before, because we are descendants of the prime fairy keeper and the flame is running in our blood, by birth right. My sister is the last keeper, and one of the greatest wielders of the Dragon's Flame."

"Are you telling me, she is a goddess?" Vanessa was stunned.

"I have my doubts she liked being called a goddess because we aren't goddesses, we are just persons, with good times and bad times, with rights and fails and we're growing each day, growing and learning. And a day in the future, she will give the Flame to a daughter of hers..." She said softly, almost motherly, then she saw Mike. "He will believe in a future, I know, he will see the universe, the day he accept it."

Mike was crying, Flora kneel beside him, using her nature energy to comfort the so stressed soul. All his beliefs were cracking like a castle of cards. Soon the man was asleep, and the fairies were ready to go.

Bloom looked her mother sadly, and said goodbye before vanish in thin air.

 **Ireland**

Light in a dead end, nine persons walking through it to the exit, the energy path leaved for the wizards lead them to a coast near the lost island and they follow it quickly before that energy dissipated. Bloom was tormented, not knowing how to act or think. The vision of her father calling her a demon... but he changed, right? He in a future will live with six fairies a season, he will believe she is one of them...

"He's afraid, you know? He fears to lose you." Thoren walked beside, arms crossed. "Don't torture yourself, he will come to terms and will be happy having a fairy as daughter, even proud of that fact."

"How you're so sure? He was terrified of me, of us..."

"I talked to him." Said the paladin "Daphne respect and is very fond to them for take care of you in those dark times she wasn't able to, so one day, while you were fighting against Kalshara and Brafilius, and she had one free day from teaching, we went to Earth. She makes a good friend in Vanessa, you know that she is even older than me. And your mother is just five years older than her."

Bloom chuckled, agreed that was an strange case. The groom thirteen years younger than the bride. Maybe the universe saw this, and they simply were mean to be, Daphne coming too soon and Thoren too late... but Thoren was more mature than Sky, and wise, and the most important, he loves Daphne, no one can deny it.

"Thanks, you're great cheering up people."

"Welcome lil sis. Truth be said, I love the family I have in all of you, thanks for that wish, indirectly you helped me to be happy." He smiled and walked away, almost leading the group along with his wife.

"You're welcome big bro." Replied the redhead softly.

The nature fairy sighed, the place the trace ended was desert, and the sun was starting to rise in the horizon. That sky adopted pinkish and yellowish tones. Flora frowned, getting in her Bloomix trying to talk with the marine plants.

"They saw them, but something happened and an individual came and took little Bloom away."

Daphne growled, her eyes has a fire ring, and started passing back and forth with her hands behind her back. Bloom saw her worried, not knowing how to act or say to comfort... she knew she wasn't dead, yet.

"We have to split up, to cover more territory. Is a small country but we're just nine. The world us bigger..."

"Can we call the boys?" Asked Stella. Daphne shook her head, was pissed and was not in mood to pretend being fine.

"They're busy, right? I mean, King good-for-nothing is training and his loyal square is always at his side, the pacifist dunno, the little one that can use his brain is already helping, thanks, Nex is covering Thoren's position." She sighed, losing her little sister was creeping her out.

"Manuel is coming." Roxy said. "Can Timmy instruct him about how to open the time-space portal?"

"No problem. The more the merrier" Tecna said taking her phone.

Musa put a hand in the stressed nymph, she understood her fear, losing Bloom means losing the hope of having a family again, by a curse inflicted for the ancestress to herself, to her parents. She doubted without one of them the club could work, Bloom was the heart, Stella the funny, Flora the common sense, Tecna the brain behind, Aisha the courageous, Roxy the optimistic and she, the rebel. The Winx were one weird and unique group, and the idea of non existence was terrifying.

After all, the group almost split when Tecna was presumed dead.

 **September 3th, Dublin, Ireland.**

The group reunited in a local pub in Grafton Street, after having a bad day. Even when they looked in the most hideous places, they couldn't find a trace of the Wizards or Bloom... Daphne was sobbing in her husband chest, Thoren tried to reassure everything will be OK, but nothing could do, she was desperate.

Bloom was worried, but for the sanity of her sister. The nymph looked so angry, so sad and disappointed, throwing the blame on herself for not stop Ogron... Bloom sighed, sadly, the fault wasn't hers, was the humans, was the lost of faith in magic, the massive destruction... so sad that was the future ahead.

Dublin was an interesting city, having an animated nightlife, neon lights, different types of beer, too much young people and Guinnes Records...

Musa was delighted with local music, while Flora with the Celtic culture and the mythology about the druids and their connection with nature, the local legends about fairies were the most important detail.

Roxy was searching for the myths involving her mother, knowing that the church and the novels with an Arthur dude always exposed lies about the Fairy Queen Morgana. Nasty and ignorant humans, who were doing everything to praise the human race above other kin.

Aisha was enjoying her cocktail, having a metaphorical moment, starting to compare the life and the multiple possibilities on the road... and texting Nex.

Tecna was chatting with her boyfriend, assuring she was fine, was only the first day in a Earth without magic and ingenuous humans, not a big deal.

Stella was pondering the harsh words of Daphne, calling Sky a good-for-nothing and was hard admitting she was right. Sky was irresponsible since ever, leaving his duties as king to play jealous boyfriend in the mission on Earth...

After the incident of Queen for a Day in Solaria, Stella was a bit more down to earth, analyzing her moments with her best friends, and each relationship they have with the specialist. Bloom and Sky were still together but for a miracle, Bloom was very patient with him, and he was very childish and jealous... Brandon told her so once.

Bloom was sipping from her beer, and frowned when she saw a black owl flying with a letter... she knew about courier pigeons, but owls? European people was crazy or eccentric, owls. She narrowed her eyes when she saw a man taking the letter, petting the owl and giving a treat to the bird. Then he was writing a reply and gave it to the nocturn bird, and the bird flew away.

"It will take more time, I know, so we need to find a good Hotel, if I will be stuck in a city of this floating rock in this System, I need a good pillow, and call it a night." Daphne cross her arms, her eyes puffy for the tears.

"I'll do it. Irish is not a difficult language once you have the ability of speaking it, I mean was in my blood after all." Roxy was smirking, with the response of her boyfriend coming soon. "Mom taught me, she said a day will be useful and she was right."

"That's great. Please take the lead." Thoren took Daphne's hand, trying to cheer up the sorrowful nymph.

Roxy nodded, and made a reservation, eight dorms, one for each, one for the couple, and all call it a night.

 **The coast front Tir Nan Og**

"I still can't identify the kind of magic the caster used. Was not dark magic, for a reason I can't track the source"

Not so far, Ogron was looking in the direction of the lost island of Tir Nan Og, infuriated for losing the little pest with red hair. Damn fairies and damn Bloom, she possessed a luck a goblin must be envious! Damn human who stock his nose where he wasn't called! Ogron remembered the face of the human, he must pay for that intransigence, no one can make a fool of the Wizards of the Black Circle.

"I don't care Duman, you have to find that caster, the girl has to die soon."

"What part of I can't track this you don't understand?" Replied the wizard with pink Mohawk.

Anagan crossed his arms, waiting for the scanner Gantlos were doing. He already looked for the girl using his super speed, but the little annoy was nowhere to be seen. Some points were inaccessible, a kind of old magic wards prevented his arriving, he knew that magic but the bloody Merlin died long time ago, the same day the fairy hunters trapped the fairies in their precious island...

"There some points protected by the magic of Merlin."

"That fool died, Anagan." Replied Ogron... "but now that you say it, that human was using a stick. Oh damn, more toy wizards making the same stupidity of that old coot."

Gantlos growled, remembering how they could capture the fairies with the help of that old imbecile. Humans always needs an enemy in common to feel superior, fairies were that enemy. Making infamous legends against Morgana made the faith in fairies become hate, all for their precious King Arthur. Soon she was compared to a mere witch, thanks to the fact those fairies could hide their wings, and using the great help of the church, she was seen as an immoral bitch.

When the old man knew the truth was too late, he tried to amend his fails, tried to convince the people that Morgana and her fairies weren't a menace, but you can't tell a fool he'd been pathetically fooled. People speculated, the great Merlin under the influence of that witch, chaos, the dead of Merlin, the decay of the society, the faith in fairies vanished and all the fairies trapped forever in their island...

Nebula, Morgana's little sister and Major Fairy of Peace made an scape for her big sister, they didn't knew that, she living among the mortals and not using her magic...

"He made a mention about an school." Said Duman. "We should investigate, maybe the boy is there and the child is with him."

"Very well, anyone here remember the name of that School?" Asked Ogron.

"Hodarts, or Hotards, something like that, I don't remember something happened a millennia ago."

The wizards vanished having a new target in mind.


	6. Chapter Five

**Malfoy Manor, September 4th.**

Severus Snape, in portrait, was pleased to have a place were he can sleep in peace. Clinging in a wall with those bloody headmasters snoring like hippos was not in his plans to spend his almost ghostly state.

Damn, all was the boy fault!

Life's never fair, doesn't care how much he sacrificed himself to be a loyal member of the Light—after the mistake that lead to the death of his beloved, of course—, the chosen one had the most unusual ways to make his existence a hell.

Firstly being an idiot, just an idiot try to be a hero.

Secondly his lack of self-preservation, being a bloody Gryffindor in golden letters, running straight to danger, being a living target.

Thirdly, having the face of his childhood bully, the hair of his torturer and being insanely stubborn. The only good thing was he did not include a bloody Pettigrew to his group of friends.

Fourthly, having the eyes the woman he adored, seven years of torture, watching those eyes in the face of bloody Potter. Merlin, even if Lily never see him like nothing more than friends, any boy was better than bloody James Potter! Even that Ravenclaw she sat with in Potions after their discussion, or the Hufflepuff she went with to Halloween ball in six year! Not that it would make him feel better but at least not his bully.

And fifthly... the most important now. Potter, the boy, making a fucking portrait with his bloody memories!

The first day as portrait, he just wanted to hex the boy to oblivion! How he dared to show his most precious memories to a bunch of uncivilized dunderheads? Who said he need his name being cleaned? He was a monster! Since that horrendous day, when that damned word slipped through his teeth, he knew he was a monster, he was a murder, a devious monster who delivered the prophecy, the reason to kill the half-blood child instead the pureblood one to that Voldemort bastard, and he was a murder for that, even if the only dead that came from his wand was Albus.

He didn't need pity from the Potter brat, he doesn't need anything from a Potter. Even if that Potter had many things of his beloved Lily. He just wanted to die, but now, a part of his soul was attached to a portrait, immortalized for future generations to mock and laugh of his disgrace!

Merlin, he deserved a clean death, not this state.

Snorted, watching a shadow appears in the library of Malfoy Manor, then, his godson walked, book in a hand, quill in the other, making some notes in a piece of parchment. Behind, floating, a set of black robes and something blue entered.

"So, you're going to see that little pest, I see."

"Yes, godfather. She will need some robes, and a scarf in blue and bronze, she was sorted in Ravenclaw."

"Not so bad. That proves she isn't in fact a Weasley in disguise." Snape smirked, oh the Weasleys, bloody family that escalate in social status thanks to Potter. He'll never see how he was used?

Because they could be good people, but even good people have ambition inside, and the bunch of redheaded ones were no exception. He was the teacher of the seven, he saw the greed in that puppet of Percival Weasley, or the jealousy in Ronald, oh, the imperiously needing of be in the spotlight from the youngest...

"She owl me, telling me what the hat said her. In fact, she could be a strong snake disguised as eagle with little lion's traits and a bit of a badger, but mostly snake." Draco smirked, watching his godfather puzzled. "She must learn instead of hide, that's why the hat put her in Ravenclaw."

"Hide, so she's hiding something?"

Draco nodded "You had a great idea, meanwhile she is there, I can investigate the words of that man. Guardian fairies. We wizards only know fairies used in Christmas trees, and doxies are not fairies... and the fairies doesn't have regular size, more of they doesn't trespass the three inches."

"Maybe the term of witch is changed in America. Those dunderheads... they live to change everything."

"Perhaps that's the reason. But now I have to go. See you later godfather."

"I will be pleased of hear the results of your research, Draco." Said that, the portrait closed his eyes and accommodate himself to sleep.

Draco frowned, the path to redemption was paved with rescuing little girls, and one very interesting. He wasn't sure, but that hair and those eyes weren't natural, in fact, were almost fantastical... he took his leave from the library, throwing flo powder to the chimney and soon, he was engulfed by green flames.

 **Hogwarts.**

"So, you're in troubles 'cause they wanted to sacrifice you in the name of a dude called Satan?"

Ron was puzzled, looking straight the little girl who was sitting with Loony Luna against a trunk. If he thought Loony was well, loony, the child was even more crazy.

"Yup." Bloom nodded and sipped her pumpkin juice. "They were weird, the blonde even had a hat, like a cowboy, and other was like a girl, a very ugly girl with an horrendous haircut, a guy had dark skin, and one of them had cherry hair."

"Please, Satan?" Said again Ron. "Not a dark lord?"

Bloom frowned and stared Ron with her big and unnatural cyan eyes. "You don't believe me, do you?"

Harry chuckled. "She is muggle-born Ron."

"Everybody knows about Dark Lords, mate! What if that man is a lost Death Eater? They will come!"

"Of course they'll come, Ron. They're looking her to create Fudge's team. And about Dark Lords, maybe not in America." Said Luna dreamy. "In America they are more interested in Flubblingers Daddy said they likes to wreck havoc days before the autumn, and are natural enemies of Pukwudgies. No one have been seen in ages, they're very small and almost invisible."

"C'mon, we're not hearing Flububus nonsense." Said Ron, defiantly.

"So we need to be prepared." Neville looked the little one "You'll be safe here, we will protect you."

"So, do you believe me?" Asked to the Longbottom boy, a small smile appeared when he nodded. "Good."

"They said fairy but a fairy is very small." Said Hermione with a frown. "I need to investigate."

The brunette stood and ran away in castle's direction. Bloom sipped again her pumpkin juice. In the night and day she was in that strange place, learned that owls were like courier pigeons to wizards, the staff were wizards and witches who also were teachers and they don't have cars, instead they fly with brooms, and brooms were like cars. The wizards had weird sports, one of them called quidditch, and was played with brooms.

The boy with green eyes was like a celebrity, because he defeated old Tom, who was a dark and mean man. Ron was his best mate, but also a guy who speaks before thinking and his aura was... conflicted, angry and jealous, even greed. That wasn't a good signal. Hermione, was a little know-it-all and Ron's girlfriend, but they lived to argue... that couldn't have future.

Neville was a shy but brave guy who loves herbology, the essence of herbs follow him, and was kinda cute, because he looked a bit like her friend Andy. Ginny was Harry's girlfriend but she was angry with him because he was distracted with problems, and his depression, and in a few words, the guilty he carried with himself since the war.

Bloom was scared of the Weasleys, having a family full of redheads was... well...scary. And not with a great shade of red but carrot hair! At least hers was a beautiful dark red, and like her mum said, like flames!

Luna, her guardian was great. She talked about Crumpled-Horned Snorckacks, and Blibbering Humdingers, Wrackspurts and Nargles, and then, she listened her theories while watching in awe when the leafs fell, and the wind blew a breeze... Luna said that autumn, was the perfect time to looking blibbers!

Now she had raw meat, because they'll be going to see a horse called Thestral, and he loves raw meat. Maybe magical horses didn't like hay.

The both stood, leaving Luna's friends behind and started to walk the field across the lake. Bloom was still worried, but the owl she send could arrive to California in weeks! And Mrs. McGonagall said a portkey now was a very restricted way to travel thanks to the war against old Tom; she had to resign and live there for a while, there were cultist on the loose and she wanted her skin in her place, thank you very much.

The child opened her eyes as saucers sawing those scary creatures, she tug Luna's robes, and the blonde patted her in the head.

"You can see them." Said her guardian frowning a little, then took a piece of raw meat, patting the Thestral that came attracted by the smell of blood. "Everything is fine. They're amicable but misunderstood."

"They're skeletons..." pointed, almost fainting when a baby Thestral came to her.

"Yes, they're beautiful." Luna was happy with her skeletic horses, and led her hand to the skeletic head of the baby Thestral.

"Who died?" Asked a voice behind they, Bloom frowned.

"They can't be seen by normal people, just those who have understood what means the death." Said another voice. Bloom's face lit up and ran, hugging her friend Draco.

"What the...?" Harry was puzzled.

"Draco's has a friend." Luna sang and smiled as she and Harry watched Draco being hugged by a little girl.

 **Dublin**

Stella walked through the street, analyzing the local fashion, while was looking for the little version of her best friend. Roxy at her side was sad. The fairy of the animals was depressed, knowing that all the fairies in that island were still trapped.

Oh damn destiny. An Bloom having headaches now... just great.

"Mom disappeared five years ago to this year. Is sad, all this time wasted because she was trapped with the other fairies, thinking I only had father, thinking my mom was dead..."

"Is great having a second chance, isn't it? My parents are not longer together you know, but at least they're being communicative. Is like having a family again. We can't let those wizards win! We can't, we went through all kind of shit, amending our broken lives..."

Stella was almost crying, Roxy was taken aback, never in her life thought Stella will be a day talking like the woman she was...

"Look, a courier owl, as Bloom said she saw one yesterday..." pointed the fairy of the sun.

"A what?"

Then she saw him. A beautiful bubo bubo or commonly know as eagle-owl with lovely ear tufts, upper parts mottled, wings and tail barred, and orange eyes. A male owl with a letter... no one looked the owl? For the love of Morgana, was a courier owl!

Roxy ran till a dead end, extended her hands and called the owl. She was surprised to see he was sentient, more than normal owls. After a while, the owl accepted and flew to her hand, but keeping the letter away.

"Look cute, I don't want the letter, I want to know you." Roxy patted the bird. He hooted. "My name's Roxy, and this crazy by my side is Stella."

"Hi owl!" The fairy of animals rolled her eyes. "You're a courier owl, right? How many owls like you are there? Are all cute like you?"

"He said many, but he think the bubo scandiacus, the snowy owl, are not so special and obviously not cute enough. And he's confused, because he has a disillusion charm on him, so muggles can't see him but we can."

"What's a muggle?"

"How the hell I could know what's a muggle, Stella?" Replied the pinkette, the owl hooted again. "He said muggles are people without magic."

"Puuuhlease, in this year there's no one with magic, remember, the fairies are trapped in that ugly place, without a new wardrobe, or haircut, because the fairy hunters took their wings and power...and we released them in 2007, that's in nine years from today, then frustrated their revenge plans against the humans, then Morgana said she was your mom..."

"I got it. And, he said he's intrigued, because never knew a human who can speak owlish. Said he has to deliver the letter, but he can talk to us latter."

"We are not humans, owl! We are fairies, with great style and beautiful wings!" Stella stick her tongue out. "Hey, why we can't go with him? I mean, we have nothing better to do, and little Bloom is not in this place..."

The owl hooted again in negative, and Roxy smiled. For a second she was having the idea of giving the little creature a voice, but the spell could last days. That was not a wise idea, they have to maintain a low profile, acting like normal people...

"You know where are more owls like you? We're looking for a friend that was kidnapped by four dark wizards, maybe they could help us." Asked the fairy of animals. He replied with a hoot, looking suddenly terrified. "Hogsmeade, in Scotland. He said we can ask his owl friend Gus, he has a scar in the left wing, for a war against a dark man who used dark magic... wow, this is impressive, this little buddy is more sentient than I've expected."

"That man could be Ogron... you know, the Ogron of this time..."

"We need the others. Hey, cuttie, here, take a treat, and thanks for your time." Roxy smiled when the owl took the treat and spread his wings, taking the sky seconds later.

"Owlish, huh? Do you speak whale too? You know, like Dory?"

Roxy laughed out loud, Stella was a little girl inside, and that Disney Pixar Marathon they had the day before the attack of the wizards left her more childish than usual.

"Come on, we need to search the others. We'll have to go to Scotland and we need Tecna."

 **Hogwarts**

"Well her heart stopped, and she was gone. Dad said grandma will live in heaven."

"So, you understand."

"Basically. And it's unfair. She was great, she used to sang to me to sleep when I was little... I still miss her. And I was good, why God took her? That's what I don't understand, a day she was fine, the next she was sick...then she's gone"

Draco took the strapled scarf, as he understood. The child saw her grandmother passing away.

He stopped at midway, seeing the necklace the child had.

"Moonbeam, made this necklace for me. Is useful against nargles." Bloom took the little necklace with three butterbeers caps in it. The baby Thestral was at her side, and Draco was confused.

Oh Merlin. Loony Lovegood the guardian of Bloom... Draco sighed, at least was not the idiot of Saint Potty, but nargles? Really?

"Nargles are not real."

"You can't be sure of that!" Yelled Bloom, hugging her necklace. "I mean, three days ago, magic was just something printed in pages of fairy tales that daddy read to me before sleep. Now I'm here, with wizards and magic sticks, and ghosts, and skeletical horses... nargles can be real"

"A shock to you I see."

"Yeah. And I'm not sure, something has to be wrong here up" she tilted her head. "I'm not terrified, well, Thestral got me before realize they're not a real danger and as Luna said, were amicable.., is like, feeling almost in home but not mine..."

"You're a witch, that's the only answer." Replied Draco confidently, after all, he didn't know what the heck the men were talking, yet. He just needed to make his research. "This castle is warded against muggles, you can be here because you have magic."

"I always dreamed having magic." She gulped "Sometimes I wished it, because with power, no one can treat me like a freak."

Harry, who was at a safe distance and listening with the help of an extendable ear, frowned, Luna shook her head and took his hand, preventing his impulse and smiling when he relaxed, if he wanted to know more, he has to remain in calm, and let his archenemy made the job. Draco was not the boy they knew, war can change people, to bad or in Draco's case, to good.

"A freak?"

"Yeah. Mitzy said it in school, and with the scouts... she was my best friend, but her dad got a better job and started to make more and more money... she said Andy and I were not at her new status, because she was almost high class and we were just bah class...so she broke our friendship, and started to go with other girls, better friends at her level."

"So, your parents aren't wealthy?"

"Wealthy? No, but we live fine, my mom has a flower shop, and dad is a fireman. Dad say we have something more important than money and is love. I agree, Mitzy's dad got a new job, but she now is lonely, her parents travel a lot and left her with her granny and her sister Macy. Maybe that's why she is so angry, and for that she bully me."

Harry in the distance nodded, feeling sadness. Why in the life has to be an idiot calling freak to everybody? But she was lucky, having a family whom show their love to her, not like the Dursleys with him...

"She was envious." Said Malfoy. "I know it because I feel the same. Remember when I told you the bad things I made? Well, my father was a man busy with his businesses, and being a loyal servant of the Dark Lord... I just wanted to please him, and making him feel proud of me."

"That's bad. But he said he was sorry, right?"

"Never. The first time he lied, but now... for that reason he is in prison."

"But you're good." Said Bloom smiling "You help people now, and you helped me, rescuing me from those men. I can see you're good inside, and sorrowful for the nasty things they force you to make to please and gain respect, but that's in the past, and you have a future and deserve to be happy... and you're my friend, right?"

Draco nodded slowly, relieved, for the first time, Potty was not the hero, was him, being recognized and trusted, that was so different, was... new.

"Why the world hasn't stopped his course?" Said Harry stunned from his spot.

Luna was humming her invented song of Draco has a friend,picking some herbs, delighted for the cute scene. Everybody needs a second chance, Draco was mean and a prat in the past, but he deserved that second chance too.

 **Review's responses.**

M- I'm glad you like it!

BloomFan1- She will remember, but not too soon.

Silvos- Thanks, Bloom should love more her adoptive parents, the creator just made a mistake in the first movie, I hope...

Guest- I've updated!


	7. Chapter Six

**Dublin, September 5th.**

Tecna was upset. it was unbelievable that her friends would put their faith in a...bird. A bloody owl! Everybody knows crows were more intelligent. All her work in those days wasted... replaced... by a bird.

Bloom was curled in the sofa, with her head in her sister's lap. The nymph was using a soothing spell, caressing her little sister hair, trying to ease her headache. It was unusual to see the always optimistic redhead in pain, struggling to be conscious.

"I think that her memories are producing the headaches. Being in this time is messing up the memories she have suppressed, and I can detect a kind of bind that prevents them to be unleash. I'm afraid that if we try to break it, we can erase her memories... all the memories."

"Fuck" growled the Dragon fairy, gritting her teeth. "So, is this hellish pain in my poor skull, or became the pitiful excuse of a... whatever."

"Here, relax, don't be so childish." said Daphne motherly. Bloom closed her eyes.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry, we will solve this, at any cost."

"Great, because I want to go home, then force mom and dad to move to Magix. I don't want to go back to Earth anymore."

All the fairies watched in silence to the redhead, sharing a worried look. Humans sometimes are so stupid.

"How you're so sure?" asked the princess of Andros, breaking the silence, lowering the book of poetry she was reading.

"The bind has my magical signature. I did it." the nymph frowned, she had a bad feeling. "Is better if she somehow start to remember... I don't want to erase who she is..."

"I don't want it either." mumbled Bloom sleepily. "If I forget, who will kick Sky's arse? He's making the idiot almost a daily basis, soon his idiocy could be labeled as extreme sport."

Stella laughed, the rest just giggled. Sky was acting like a douche, and making the fool being so jealous. If the redhead waited almost seven years to marry, forgiving his lies of the first year, and dealing with his crazy ex, some months more were nothing.

"We're in a paradox. I told that yesterday." Tecna yawned, resting her head in a pillow. "That could explain the headaches of Bloom. And the why you feel your magic behind... we need to avoid messing with the time, a little thing we change here could be disastrous in the future."

"The owl is here" Thoren stood, and opened the window. The eagle owl flew a bit, then stopped in Roxy shoulder, hooting happily.

"Hey, good to see you again, Rex." the fairy of animals smiled, the owl hooted joyous.

"He seems happy to see you." teased Stella, knowing that the young princess of Tir Nan Og speaks owlish.

"Obviously, who wouldn't be happy to see me?" replied with a cheeky smile.

"Ask him about that place." pressed Flora, Daphne nodded in approval.

Bloom forced herself to stand up. She wanted to hear, be helpful to that mission, was not only her life, was the life of her friends and her home planet. She just could imagine Domino forgotten, trapped in ice, the citizens petrified like Oritel, Miriam in a sword...no, that was a fucking nightmare.

Roxy after a moment thinking in how to make that question, started a conversation with the bird. Questions from the fairies and the paladin were answered for the pinkette, thanks to the owl, it denied to receive the gift of human speak, calling it unnecessary.

Tecna huffed in her spot, it was insane. She was a scientist, a person who use her logic to work, how they could put their trust in an owl?

"Don't worry Tecna, that place could have more info to you to make a full research."

She smiled to the melodian fairy, maybe she was overreacting and the bird could be useful after all. But the feeling of being useless was upsetting.

 **Malfoy Manor. September 15th.**

Draco took a piece of parchment, letting the quill leave its mark on it. After a week on the most illegally places, he had what he was looking for to help the only person who shows respect and appreciation for him. Funny though that it has to be a child.

At it's side was an ancient book, the language was extinct centuries ago. Also various texts in yellowish parchment with holes all around.

He wasn't alone in the hidden place on his library. Behind, in the portrait was the potion master, reading the book easily. Those notes were confusing; the only idea of a hidden island was surreal and fantastic. Wizards of around the world tried to locate the Mythical Tír na nÓg, called the land of eternal youth, beauty, health, abundance and joy.

It was there were the myths of the Tuatha Dé Danann emerged, the so called gods of the people of the pre-Christian Ireland.

In another ancient parchment was written about the Fairyland or the 'Court of the Queen of Elphame'. Legends of persons called faeries, inhabitants in a land ruled by the 'Queen of Fairies'.

In the description was the drawing image of a woman with dark brown hair, in a dress in greenish tones with long wings on her back. it was difficult to see the crown, only a bluish line hidden.

The details about the woman were vague, only a brief description, her age of twenty at that time and the curiosity of walk among normal people in a wingless form.

"Were did you said you found these?" asked Severus after reading it.

"Knockturn Alley." replied the young wizard, scratching the parchment with the quill. "I talked with the owner, and I preformed a spell to be sure this shit were original not a copy."

The frown in the face of the potion master deepened. This could be dangerous. Having the info of the existence of a race users of ancient magic wandless could be used as an excuse to call to a war...

"It seems they somehow disappeared. It's so vague... but if this is real..."

"The Ministry will kill her." Finished Severus. The cruel honesty was better than sweetened lies. "You now the motto the dunderheads have now , 'Better safe than sorry'. Minerva must know this."

"She'll have to come here, or a safe place away from unwanted ears. Perhaps using the muggle way to take the girl to America."

"She can't travel without a passport and without the permission of her parents..." pointed the potion master, gaining a growl from his godson.

"I can't apparate, not at that distance, and using a portkey is out of options..."

Draco wanted to scream. How the fuck he could help Bloom? Now she was stuck in a place, her safety in jeopardize, thanks to those four men.

A ring sounded, it was almost the time the Aurors arriving, he stood, leaving that hidden place of the library, and seated in a chair in front of the chimney, with the diary in hand. Celly appeared with a steaming cup of tea and disappeared with a pop.

For a weird reason he started to remember when Dobby rescued Potty and his gang... The answer was the house-elves, at least to take Minerva to a safest place to talk.

He sipped his tea when he heard a crack at his back. A group of three Aurors, as every fucking day in the hell.

"Death Eater. Your wand." said one of them harshly.

He obeyed, letting them to perform the priori incantatem. Even when the spell showed that his last spell used was a warming charm, they still were suspicious.

"Your wand is fine. Death Eater scum." the other one was younger. He was almost his age, maybe older, probably in the academy yet.

He didn't remember the man, but something says he was a Gryffindor. Suddenly it clicked in his mind. He was in fact a year older and obviously a Potter follower.

"Now get up. We have to test that you haven't been using wandless dark magic."

He stood quietly, letting the men using spell after spell. Then as always they walked around the house.

"You're lucky, Death Eater. We haven't found nothing wrong... yet." said the most quiet of them. "We'll coming back tomorrow."

"Of course."

He knew that the best course of action now was a lower profile. His priority now was the little girl in Hogwarts, not starting quarrels with the Aurors.

He sighed and walked straight to the library, taking an old piece of parchment and one of the books.

"I will be in Hogwarts, godfather. Here's nothing more I can do, and I have no access to the Black's library."

"See you later." replied the portrait, accommodating to sleep.

It was the life of portraits. Be conscious a while, going to sleep... no once in his life he wondered about the portraits of the founders. Perhaps having the portrait of Salazar, could answered many questions.

He took a handful of flo powder and appeared as all those days in McGonagall office. There, a brunette was waiting.

"Just in time, Malfoy."

"I have the book, Granger." The Gryffindor veteran took the book

How was that they both started a truce? It started the day he went to make use of the library, he found Granger researching about fairies of human size and the possibility of a race of superior humans. She started talking about something called evolution, even taking her own muggle books, explaining the theory of a man called Darwin.

The idea of the man descending of primates was hilarious, but suddenly the know-it-all showed the pictures, even mentioning names of muggle museums around the world, having skeletons of neanderthal and saurius.

A person could be wrong, but a entire group around the planet couldn't. He realized he needed her to this mission. She with Luna, Susan, Astoria and impressively Daphne, were the most close girls to Bloom.

"Alright. This is an ancient story about a woman called Nyvene. It seems Merlin loved her. And she trapped him."

"The lady of the lake."

"I'm sure it's about her." said the brunette, biting her lower lip in her effort to translate the text.

It would be a long afternoon.

 **Domino, 19th Geres, 4DR**

Half of a month. half of a month without news of the Winx. Marion along with other mothers started to worry for their children.

Niobe said that maybe they were fighting in another dimension, being guardians fairies and all... she sighed, feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders, she knew better, she was just... omitting that info.

They were congregated in the tea room, in one of the spires. It was the most bizarre group.

Mutterings started between the women.

It was always a nightmare to see your child fighting against the evil forces... she knew it, she fought bravely in her youth against those forces... (not that she looked older than a woman in her twenties... having in fact almost sixty, she had her little Bloom in her late thirties... well, that was... weird) but the threats to Magix now were beyond the power they have, even hers.

Niobe was a Enchantix level fairy, and she hasn't used her fairy form since she became a Queen. Luna, was a Charmix, and she didn't know about the others, more than their home planets' names.

And now not only the girls were the problem. Vanessa and Mike started having headaches.

A week after the group departure, the redhead queen, trusting Oritel departed in the weekend to see her colleagues. Bloom's parents, the ones that raised her baby, knowing that maybe they were the first to know something.

"I said that we have to start a searching around Magix. I'm very worried, Stella, since her father and I agreed in a truce, can't sleep without make a call to say goodnight to me." Luna smiled "She even started to talk to Allan. And she wanted to design my weeding dress..."

"Wait, you're marrying? Congratulations Luna. It was time." said Morgana.

"I just thought you were right. Even if my first marriage was a mess, with Radius wanting just an heir from me, I need to give myself a second chance and Allan is just great, we have seven years together. But... I wanted to make that step when Stella could understand my choice."

"Good news. Congrats Luna. Stella seems a good hearted child, and even with her flaws, she's becoming a mature young lady. She will be a fair Queen."

"Thanks Alyssa." she paused for a moment and then laughed. " It's incredible to be here, with you people. I'm sure that if our daughters never meet, we couldn't be here today."

"Obviously. I was never interested in royalty before Tecna made friends with Stella and Aisha." the zenithian replied.

"We're all worried for them, but I'm sure they're safe. Daphne, and Thoren are with them."

"We can't be sure of that, Marion."

"I have a proposal. The strongest in this room is Marion. Two of her daughters are in this... mission we don't know about. It could be a wise move if she goes with them. I would be calmer."

"Alright." replied the queen of Domino with her brow frowned. "I'll need to consult Oritel first to make my next move. I have my own obligations here, Domino isn't like other kingdoms where the queen is just like a doll to show and brag about and making tea parties or decorating balls... without offense."

Luna and Niobe nodded, the androsian laughed out loud. Marion was different than they for a reason. They both were just queen-consort in their home planets. They have a little amount of authority thanks to the marriages, but not enough to make bigger decisions.

Marion otherwise was queen by birthright, making her the most powerful woman into political in the dimension, but having a marriage based on love, and being a peacemaker, made the king-consort as her equal, working like a greased machine in benefit of their planet.

Luna knew Daphne would be like the redhead. The only thing that worried her was the best friend of Stella. Bloom as queen of Eraklyon was beneficial to that planet, but she feared that in a future the always optimistic woman turns to a... Samara 2.0.

One by one exited the room, leaving Marion pondering in the option of Magnethia. It wasn't that bad, Domino was in peace, Oritel was one of the most powerful warriors in the entire dimension and having Draghirit, the dragon's sword with him...

She stood, knowing that now she just needed the advice of one person. Faragonda.

 **Hogwarts, September 16th, 1998.**

Daphne Greengrass walked right through the Great Hall, giving a smile to the child in the Eagle's table. The little girl waved, and she nodded to Lovegood. Then she seated in her spot right side her boyfriend.

The how that unusual... friendship with the girl started, could be recalled and thanked to Astoria. Becoming a good friend with Malfoy made Tori share more time with the little redhead. Then a day, Tori had said that the child for some reason liked her name and feel happy when she heard it.

A yelling made her turn her head, gazing to the Weasley girl huffing. Potter hid his face between his hands while the redhead complained like a little girl why Potter didn't listen to her.

"To think my mother thought it could be a good idea to make an arrangement with the now popular family in an attempt to clean our last name..." The boy laughed. "Poor Potter."

Weasley continued with her whimpering. Potter stood, frustrated and walked away. The other Weasley had his attention on the food, eating like there's no tomorrow. Granger looked at he boyfriend who tried to talk with his mouth full of food, and stood, and mimicking Potter, walked away.

"Merlin." muttered amused. It was... unusual to see the behavior of the so called family of Light.

"Curious. We don't have the threat of the Dark Lord anymore, instead we have the Weasley Drama."

"You're so cruel, Theo." She giggled, taking some tea and scrambled eggs with toasted bread and a bowl of fruit.

"Thank Merlin my mother decided to hear me for the first time in her life. Sadly my father decided to go ahead with the Dark Lord."

The young man cringed. He still remembered how his father tried to forcing him into accepting the mark... he wasn't a fighter nor an idiot as his father, the foolish old man who died in the Battle of Hogwarts.

"Yeah. I can't imagine you having to carry Weasley as a wallet."

"You're evil, Greengrass. Now I would love an obliviate to erase the troublesome image printed in my mind."

The blonde laughed, then she felt somebody else at her side.

"Moonbeam have divination." said the little eagle, frowning in the direction of the lions' table. "They make too much noise."

"Clever are you, huh?" asked Theo, handling tarcle pudding to the child. "I still don't see why Gryffindors are special."

"Hermimy is fine. Potts too, Nevy is great, but I don't like the Weasleys tough..." Bloom looked at Daphne "Ginny was furious the other day. Potts took me to the owlery, I wanted to send a letter to my parents cuz they are worry. In their last letter mom said dad was sad... whatever, the point is, Potts took me then to the pitch, and gave me a ride over the lake in his broom. I saw the squid too. Then we walked with Hagrid...

"It was amazing you know? The wind in my face, the freedom you have in the air... I love fly. Then Ginny started to complain that he never took her to fly in his firebolt... He told her she was one of the greatest flyers he knows, that she can be our companion the next time. Now I want to fly alone to avoid problems... but I don't have a broom, and I don't know how he do it."

Daphne frowned. Ginny was acting out of her usual self. After all she knew Potter was suffering of PTSD due the war...

"Figures, the Weasley Drama for a little child." Laughed Theo. "Don't worry, if you want, I can teach you. C'mon, Let's go for my broom."

Daphne watched amazed the scene. Nott took the child's hand and both of them headed to the dungeons. She smiled, Theo would be a good father one day.


End file.
